Lo extraño
by Millet-black4
Summary: Una noche oscura, un reencuentro cálido y lleno de nostalgia y amistad. Y una confesión para poder alegrar la noche. —Te extraño. ¿Lo sabes?


Fecha de creación: 10/5/2011 (Nació de una tarde llena de aburrimiento a los 12 años, llegó de un papel y una pluma negra casi sin tinta)

Re-subido: 10/3/2013

Lo he re-subido por tantas faltas de ortografía que he tenido (Incluso creo que se me han ido unos en esta corrección), claro está que le he cambiado el summary, pero solo ha sido eso.

Nota: Las personajes no pertenecen, solo he jugado un poco con ellos; la trama, es completamente mía.

* * *

_Lo extraño_

Era tarde, el ocaso estaba saliendo, a lo lejos se podía apreciar y ver unos preciosos montes siendo iluminados por la tuene luz del ocaso. Y yo estaba observando a lo lejano, me sentía algo mal, pero esa luz me estaba hipnotizando, era imposible no mirarlo.

-Ya me tengo que ir- dije en susurro- mis hermanos me esperan. Y eso fue lo último que dije antes de irme. Me sentía mal, realmente mal y ya era oficial. Solo pensar en él me llegaba la tristeza… vaya que lo extrañaba.

Muchas personas, o mejor dicho mis amigas, me decían que había bajado mi ánimo desde su partida. Y tal vez eso sería verdad, pues extrañaba su carácter y su usual forma de humor.

~*._-_.*~

Llegue a mi casa y me entere, por ronquidos, que mis hermanos ya habían dormidos en sus recámaras. Así que me fui directo a mi camita.

No podía dormir, mi mente andaba en otros lados, o mejor dicho, pensando en cierto castaño.

—Taruto — su nombre se me salió inconscientemente y de pronto escuche su voz:

—Mi querida niña— dijo levemente mientras sonreía tiernamente— ¿Cómo has estado?

Se me acerco y yo no podía emitir ni un sonido, solamente estaba perdida en sus ojos, que ya extrañaba ver.

—Yo… — no podía continuar, pues en un principio creí que era mi imaginación, hasta que pude ver y creer que mi mente jamás podría crear una visión tan real de él.

—Yo…— seguía intentando hablar— yo…— sonreí levemente.

—Shhh, querida. — Me dijo al ver que yo no podía hablar mientras me ponía un dedo en los labios— no te preocupes

—Te extrañé— fue lo único que conseguí decir, lo cual me sorprendió, pero no fue lo único.

—Yo también — increíblemente esas dos palabras bastaron para abalanzarme sobre él y darle un fuerte abrazo, el cual el también respondió.

Era increíble, tantas veces me había soñado abrazándole, y al fin se había cumplido. Cuantas noches soñando con él y al fin estaba conmigo, ahora me sentía muy bien entre sus brazos.

— Te he extrañado como no te imaginas — me dijo — he extrañado tui carácter, tu optimismo, todo de ti- me dijo y lo único que conseguí hacer fue abrazarlo más fuerte.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho — dije — todos dicen que mis ánimos han bajado desde tu partida, todas las noches te extrañaba y anhelaba abrazarte – dije esas palabras desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Lo único que él hizo fue abrazarme otra vez, pues nos habíamos separado de aquel abrazo.

—Bueno, ¿y qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? — preguntó con una sonrisa, la cual le devolví.

—Yo he estado trabajando en el café, también me he encargado de mis hermanos. Y misteriosamente deje de hablar en tercera persona desde tu partida — suspire — y he tratado de contactar a mi padre, ¿y tú que has hecho?

—Yo — suspiró — realmente he hecho muchas cosas, pero nada ha podido alejar mi mente de ti— me miro con ternura y… ¿Amor? — es más, creo que mis hermanos no saben que estoy aquí, y no pienso decirles que vine, pero creo ya saben que no estoy allá.

Solté una pequeña risita, como me encantaba hablar con él.

—Mis hermanos tampoco saben que tu estas aquí— le dije

—Es cierto, yo creo que es mejor que ni lo sepan, que tal si me quieren matar — dijo en plan de broma

—No sí yo no sé los permito— le dije- aparte ellos duermen como piedras

—Jajaja, ¿enserio?- me pregunto aguantándose la risa, yo solo asentí.

— ¿Te digo algo? — le pregunte y solo asintió— hoy en la tarde, durante el ocaso, estaba pensando en ti

— ¿De verdad? — Me preguntó emocionado— ¿Estabas pensando en mí?

Yo solo le regale una sonrisa y una mirada llena de felicidad y alegría, y el solo se me quedo mirando. Durante ese lapso lo único que veía en él era felicidad y emoción, así nos mantuvimos hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

— ¿No quieres algo de cenar?- le pregunté

— ¿Cómo qué?- me pregunto

—No sé, ¿No quieres chocolate?- le pregunté, yo ya sabía que le encantaba el chocolate.

—Ohhh, si por favor- me dijo con una mega sonrisa y con brillo en los ojos

—Sígueme, ¿vale?- le dije casi como una orden

—Si mamá- me respondió y yo me eché a reír al ver su comportamiento.

Le di su chocolate y al morderlo le brillaron los ojos y yo solo sonreí, entonces yo también agarré un trozo y lo mordí, ese chocolate sabia mejor cunado se compartía con alguien al que quieres mucho.

_"Se ve muy lindo comiendo así" _dije para mis adentros jeje_, "de veras que si es lindo" _seguí afirmando en mis adentros_ "ya extrañaba su actitud…"_

— ¿Por qué me miras así? – me pregunto

— ¿Yo?, no ¿por qué?

—Es qué me estas mirando muy raro- mirándome ahora muy raro

—No, ándale comete tu chocolate- le dije

—Sí, mami- me dijo muy infantil- ¿y tu chocolate como esta?

—Ohhh, muy rico_- _le contesté

Paso el tiempo mientras comíamos, y misteriosamente el chocolate desapareció por completo, y aun me sigo preguntando como pudo pasar, hasta que una voz me interrumpió

—Creo que ya me tengo que ir, mis hermanos han de estar preocupados.

—No te vayas- le rogué

—Pero…

—Por favor- le volví a rogar

Se me acerco y me dijo al oído:

—Te voy a extrañar mucho

En ese momento sentí presión sobre mis labios, me estaba besando¡, era un beso muy tierno con sabor a chocolate, se separó y dijo:

—Te quiero mucho

—Yo también- le susurre- jamás te olvidare

El solo me dedicó una sonrisa mientras yo veía que se alejaba hacia donde pertenecía

Algo que jamás olvidare es que el siempre estará en mi corazón, justo en medio.

_Dime, ¿Que es lo que ves en el interior de una persona?_

_—La forma en la que me mira..._

* * *

Es de mis primeros trabajos... ¿Algún RR? (^.^)/


End file.
